So Much Like My Dad
by GiNnYdRaGoN13
Summary: Ron has a little talk with his mum after Hermione and he fight again It's better than it sounds, I just suck at summeries. This may become longer. Based on the song So Much Like My Dad by George Strait. I finally UPDATED THIS!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Listen people, if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing it here? I DON'T! So please don't sue me, I have nothing! Zero, Zip, Zilch, Nada, Cero! All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling. The song "So Much Like My Dad" belongs to George Strait. It's from his "50 Number Ones" CD. So he owns it, not me.**

**So Much Like My Dad**

"That's it! I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"

Ron watched in disbelief as Hermione grabbed her jacket and stormed out the front door of the trio's London apartment.

He felt numb with shock. Hermione had never said anything like that before. Sure they'd fought, less since they started dating, but every couple had their disagreements now and then. They had been fighting more since they all started new jobs, but Ron chalked it up as stress and Harry had kept silent about it, as usual.

Ron turned at the slight noise behind him, but it was just Harry, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a sandwich in hand. He looked like he wanted to say something, and Ron realized he wanted him to say it.

"What?" he asked, sharper than he intended to be.

Harry blinked and swallowed his food, completely unfazed. Not much scared him these days. "Go, Ron." It neither was a request, nor an order.

Ron drew in a great shuddering breath and nodded. "I have to go see someone first." he needed some advice on this one, and he knew where to find this sort of advice.

Ron stalked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. As Harry watched with a slightly blasé expression on his face, Ron tossed it in the flames, stepped in and yelled "The Burrow!"

Harry strolled into the kitchen as Ron disappeared; he waved his hand and the wireless in the corner sprang to life. "And now here's this week's hottest songs with everyone's favourite little redhead, Miss Ginny Weasley!" Harry murmured, "just in time," and began washing the supper dishes lazily, Ron and Hermione forgotten. He loved this time of day.

Ron stepped out of the fireplace the familiar living room of his childhood home. He stood quietly for a moment and heard the sounds of his mother in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was humming and bustling about as usual when Ron peered around the doorway. He watched her for a moment, her hair now lined with grey and her limp more pronounced in the cool autumn weather. Nobody else was there. _Dad's probably in the garage, working on something or another,_ Ron thought.

"Mama?" he whispered.

She jumped and spun around. "Ron, what on Earth…don't scare a poor old woman like that!" She hurried over and hugged him around the middle (he was a good 6'6"now).

"I needed to talk to you," he said solemnly.

She sobered at the look on his face and asked, "What about?"

"Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'll make some tea." She turned.

"Mama?" She turned back to him. "Could you make cocoa?"

"Of course dear."

Ron watched her as she moved about the room. He didn't usually come to visit this late, but he knew his mum was the only one who could help him now, like she had in the past. Ron remembered when he was little, and she always had the answers. He'd been 'mama's little man' then. Boy, had life changed since the days that she'd pick him up after he fell and brush off the dirt, sit him down and make cocoa for the both of them.

Ron wanted to do that again.

She sent a steaming mug in front of him and Ron sipped it as she sat down gingerly.

"Now," she said gently, "tell me what happened."

Ron leaned back, clutching the cup, and sighed. "She left Mum, and she said she's… never coming back."

"Honey, I'm sure she didn't…"

"She's never said that before!" he said desperately. "Mama,"  
he paused, "remember how you said I'm the most like dad?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "You are." She answered simply.

"Well, what… I mean… Dad must have…I don't know, made you mad like that once in a while.." Ron faltered.

She nodded.

Well, what did he say…er…do, that... made you stay?"

Mrs. Weasley sipped her drink thoughtfully and observed him across the table. He seemed so desperately determined to fix everything wrong in the world, starting with this. "Why do you want to know?"

Ron stared back at her, his blue eyes, identical to hers, watered with unshed tears. "I can't live without her Mama." he swallowed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I've been thinking about it, and if she left, I don't know what I'd do."

She smiled. "That's it, Ron. That's all you have to say."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Can you do that?"

Ron grinned. "After helping save the world, I think I can handle that."

His mother laughed and echoed Harry, "Go, Ron."

_I know that I surprised you comin' home  
It's not my usual time of year  
But I've got myself a problem  
And I know that I might find the answer here  
Remember when I was dad's pride and joy  
And your little man  
Every time that I got hurt  
You were there to give a hand  
You'd pick me up and you'd kiss my hurt away  
Remember what you'd say  
Boy, you're gettin' more like him each and everyday  
Can we have a talk like it was yesterday  
Your boy's back in trouble and he needs you right away_

She said she's gonna leave me momma  
Nothing on God's green earth will make her stay  
I can't live with out her momma  
But this time you can't kiss the hurt away  
But if I'm so much like my dad  
There must've been times you felt her way  
So tell me word for word what he said  
That always made you stay

She said she's gonna leave me momma  
But if I'm so much like my dad  
There must've been times you felt her way  
So tell me word for word what he said  
That always made you stay

**Author's Note: I might write more, if I get enough reviews. I have an idea for a little H/G action, as well as the outcome of Ron and Hermione's conversation. Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I know I haven't updated in possibly what's known as forever, but I've been busy ok? But I've been real busy, I'm wvolunteering with this anti-drug thing, I'm working, and I finally got time this morning to update this fanfic when I woke up at 4:00 am! So, here's the next chappie, ok?

While I 'm at it, I'd like to say that I read Half Blood Prince in 4 and a half hours! I stayed up all night with friends, it was a blast!

HUGE shout out to Robert, who begged me to continue this fic, even tho I was thinking of deleting it.

Also, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything remotely related to it. (Except for multitudes of collectibles, the movies, books and one very cool Hagrid doll.)

**Chapter 2: Lucky Thirteen **

"Why do you always do that the Muggle way?"

Harry turned and grinned at the sight of Ginny standing in the doorway. Her brilliant red hair was clipped back on her head, and it shone brightly from the kitchen lights. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. As usual, she looked fabulous.

"Hey." Harry watched her walk into the room, trailing her fingers along the edge of the table as she went. "I thought you had to work at the club tonight?" On top of her job as a disc jockey, Ginny also ran a nightclub for the Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade.

"No. that's the nice thing about being your own boss-time off whenever you like." She laughed softly.

Harry wiped his hands on the dishtowel and tossed it on the counter beside the sink. "I wouldn't know."

Due to his defeat of Voldemort, Harry had enough royalties to live for a long time-even after the orphan fund he'd set up in Sirius' name to help the orphans from the Last Battle. It helped children like Harry to find a person like Sirius to live comfortably with.

While Harry's money went to help orphans, Hermione and Ron used theirs for different causes. Hermione, the top researcher during the years before the Last Battle, donated quite a bit of her money toward defensive spell research and development. She worked at that herself now. And Ron, nobody but Harry knew where Ron's money had went.

"So where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked jumping onto the counter and swinging her legs back and forth. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ahhh, fighting again. I see." Harry nodded. "What'd Ron do this time?"

"I have no idea. Something about Ron's 'lack of financial intellect.'" Harry pulled her down off the counter. Come on, I don't want to be here when Hermione gets back. Or Ron for that matter."

"She left?" Ginny had a strange look on her face.

"Yeah. Said something like 'I'm leaving and I'm not coming back' I don't… what are you laughing at?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry. I just didn't think Hermione would go through with it-and she did." Ginny led him to the coat rack as she talked and grabbed his black blazer.

"Go through with what?"

"I'll tell you on the way." she pulled on his jacket and sauntered out the door onto the quiet suburban street. Harry groaned and followed her.

As Ginny led the way down the street, Harry reflected on the first time he and Ginny had ever walked this way to the park. He sighed happily.

It had been a quiet evening in late spring, just like this one. Harry had just defeated Voldemort, he was still in shock slightly at what he had done. They were exploring the neighborhood around Ginny's new apartment. The street had been lined with trees losing their blossoms, and they all kept falling into her hair. They had walked in silence, and kept walking until Ginny noticed a small park about five minutes into the walk. Once inside, they found a lovely pond with a weeping willow tree hanging over it. Since then, the two often walked there to relax and when Ron found the apartment nearby, they both had smiled at the thought that they could walk to visit the park from the trio's apartment too.

Today when they arrived, the sun was just starting to set, filling the park with brilliant hues of red, orange and pink.

"So what did Hermione go through with?"

Ginny took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "Hermione is…put bluntly…sick of Ron's procrastination."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione is 20 years old. She has a well paying job and a boyfriend who…" Ginny rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Worships the ground she walks on." Harry reminded her gently.

"Exactly." Ginny sighed. "And Hermione wants to settle down and doesn't know if that's what Ron wants."

"I see."

They were silent for a few minutes then Harry spoke. "Hermione's in for a big surprise."

Ginny lifted her head off his shoulder. "What do you mean?" Harry chuckled, grinning. Realization dawned on her face. "No!" she said in awe. He nodded. "He's going to…" Another nod. "Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Oh sweet MERLIN!" Ginny jumped with glee and stopped walking. "When did he tell you this?"

"Saturday." Harry laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Wow." Ginny said softly and started walking again. "My brother… wow."

"Hard to believe?" Harry asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ginny shook her head disbelievingly. "I mean, I can remember when the most important thing in Ron's life was his teddy bear!"

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Ron had a teddy bear?"

"Yeah, the same one that was turned into a spider by Fred. It's in the attic at the Burrow." She answered. Harry grinned mischievously. "Oh no, Potter! Don't even think about it!"

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I can see those cogs working in your mind. You're as bad as Fred and George!"

"Hey, I've earned a little fun."

"Hmmm let's see… trolls, three headed dogs, acromantulas, basilisk, Voldemort's memory, dementors, dragons, merpeople, Death Eaters, giants, vampires, Voldemort…" Ginny counted them off on her fingers. "Nope only 12. You need one more."

"Why?"

"Lucky thirteen."

"But none of those were any fun, or _lucky_, for me." Harry whined playfully.

"Harry, love, doing good deeds isn't always fun for the person doing them." Ginny teased back as she opened the gate of the park and led him toward the weeping willow tree. "It just has to be good for the person you do it for." Ginny leaned against the tree.

"But it can be fun for me," He drew closer to her, effectively pinning her to the tree. His voice dropped an octave. "Right?"

"Right." she whispered.

He leaned his head against hers. "In that case," His left hand came to rest on her waist, and the other pulled her clip out of her hair and dropped it to the ground, then tangled in her hair. "I better finish off that list with a deed I'm going to enjoy too, if I'm _lucky_."

Ginny smiled. "Lucky thirteen." she whispered, before his mouth covered hers.


End file.
